Small Two of Pieces
by SSJ Sky
Summary: Reposted after popular demand REVISED HUGE TIME! If you read before, I suggest reading again, mostly because... I sucked even worse a year ago XD No lemons--they'll be on AFF.net when I get to them. RR! Ancient Egypt with YY, SJ, BR, MA
1. Tasukete

Small Two of Pieces  
  
A/N: At long last, and back by popular demand....! . Small Two of Pieces. So, since I'm reposting this and OLB, and soon, ADP, I'm gonna hope I get reviews And I'm going to revise my crappy writing that I did when I was fifteen. So there's new stuff in here, plus...! I'm a 2nd year Japanese student now, so maybe this will make more sense XD  
  
Yugi only speaks Japanese at first, don't ask me why, but he does. Everyone else speaks English. Why, you ask?  
  
. Because I can't speak Ancient Egyptian? DDDDD All Japanese will be translated into parenthesis, until they become common words, basically. Like if I use "onegai" over and over, I will eventually stop translating it.  
  
R/R!!!  
  
Eep.. I made a mistake and said 4 bodyguards instead of 5.. it got pointed out in a review.. ::Changes it:: Arigatou Sleepy Sheep Guardian!  
  
... Then I re-uploaded it where OLB was supposed to be... ARGH! :: self destructs::   
  
OOOOO  
  
The figure lay still, unmoving and silent. Beside him, a crumpled heap of what could be mistaken for shredded rags lay in a pile. The room was dark and musty, the smell of sweat thick in the air.  
  
The figure twitched suddenly, as if beginning the motion for some act in a scheduled play.  
  
"Onegai... Yamete..." He whimpered. (Please; Stop)  
  
A tall man with silver hair towered over him, kicking him in the side harshly at the sound of his sweet and pained voice.  
  
"Be silent, worthless little whore!"  
  
His response was a cry of agony that sent a shiver down the man's spine. But no, he would have to wait. He had more pressing matters than taking the slave boy a second time. He had been coming back to the tavern often for over two years, and didn't intend to stop anytime soon.  
  
"Onegai..." The boy whimpered. (Please)  
  
"I said be silent!" The man harshly clamped down on the child's left arm, basking in the sound of the child's loud screams. Taking one more look at the boy's bruised and battered nude body, he exited the room.  
  
When he was gone, the slave child attempted to pick himself up off of the filthy floor, but a searing pain attacked in shockwaves, starting at his left hand, and making its way through his entire body. He crumpled in defeat, whimpering and sobbing to any unknown force for some form of mercy.  
  
"Doshiite?" He whispered to himself pitifully, tears making tracks down his pale face, which was rarely in the sun, and often streaked with dirt smudges. (Why)  
  
And like many other times, Yuugi felt his will crumbling. There never would be an answer, and he would never escape his rank as a whore among tavern men. The bartender made sure of that. He couldn't remember many nights where he hadn't been sold to some violent drunken man to use and abuse. His head hurt from men constantly pulling his tri-colored hair, which despite his uncleanly appearance, was soft and silky to the touch, though spiked.  
  
And although his will wavered many times, his prayer did not. He would always have hope etched into the farthest corner of his mind, that god would send him an angel, if he would only be patient enough. And Yuugi knew that this angel would be his savior. Like a burst of strength in weakened hours.  
  
He was however thankful, that the bartender didn't require him until later in the evening. He didn't know what exactly was wrong, but the pain in his shoulder wouldn't cease, and kept him practically immobile. His blood leaked out of him in tiny droplets, from between his legs and from his mouth. The man had been exceptionally rough on this occasion, leaving Yugi with many bruises and cuts.  
  
"Watashi no..." (My)  
  
Yugi forced his weight onto his right hand, sitting up with a pained cry.  
  
"T-tenshi..." (Angel)  
  
He forced the weight to his aching posterior, gathering his scraps of cloth to wear.  
  
"O-oneg-gai..." (Please)  
  
Yugi bit his bottom lip in order to stop from screaming to the heavens when he pulled a makeshift shirt over his left arm, and settled it on his sore torso.  
  
"Tasukete..." (Help me)  
  
His lower garments were easier to adorn, simply because he only had to wrap them around his slim hips and tie.  
  
Tears streamed down his angelic face, clearing more paths through the dirt streaks. He didn't know when, or where, but his angel would come for him, and then save him. His only regret was that he didn't know what would happen to his only friend Sere. He was sure she had an angel too, but she had never been used by the men before, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Yugi stood shakily, knees wobbling under the strain. He managed to crawl onto semi-soft bed that many men had taken him in before, then kicked him to the ground when they were done. As soon as his body fell against the softer-than-the-ground mattress, he gave in to sleep from the pain and exhaustion.  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
OOOOO  
  
The Pharaoh smiled to himself, completely disguised as a peasant with his personal bodyguards. It was another one of his games he liked to play to escape the council. They hated it when he went off into one of his cities as a peasant and associated with lower life forms.  
  
"Yami, why are we doing this so soon?" Katsuyaa, a tall blonde boy with tanned skin and visible muscles on his slender form asked. It was almost a whine...  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, ready for another one of Katsu's whining sessions. It was amusing to him actually, because he knew Anzu, the pretty brown haired bodyguard, would argue with Katsu, and then Seth, the tall brown haired man with piercing blue eyes to Katsu's soft brown ones, would intervene.  
  
"Oh shut up Katsu. You complain a lot, and I'm not in the mood today."  
  
Yami chuckled. Time for Katsu to counter, and Seth to break in.  
  
"What's the matter, Anzu dear—not getting laid?" Katsu asked innocently, knowing it was a touchy spot for the virgin bodyguard.  
  
All five bodyguards were loyal to their Pharaoh. Anzu was the only girl, a strong young woman with short brown hair framing her petite face. Her eyes were a clear blue, focused and usually bright. Slightly older than her, Ryou, was the silvery haired, fair-skinned other. He was a soft-spoken and very shy boy, though he protected his friends and fought when he had to. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown color, always looking ready to fill with tears and make someone obey him on sheer principal. He also, was a virgin, but not so well known, as Anzu. Next in age, was Katsuyaa, whom they called Katsu for short. He was a golden-haired, fair-skinned boy from a life of slavery, with fire in his sweet amber eyes. Stubborn and immature could be used to describe him often. Then there was Honda. Eighteen years of age, with sharp, and quite literally so, brown hair that was spiked to a point. His eyes were hazel, sharp and alert, his body more muscular than Katsu's, due to extreme training as a child. He was tan and tall, and only a few inches shorter than Seth.  
  
Seth was almost another matter entirely. He had come from a rich family that sold silks to the Pharaoh. While he may have been pampered, he was nowhere near untrained. He and Honda were the strongest fighters the Pharaoh had. The Pharaoh, Atemu, though nicknamed Yami by his mother at a young age, was almost nineteen, his eyes intelligent and wise, ruby and bright. His hair was tri-colored—ebony, gold and crimson, swept up in spiked silky waves naturally.  
  
All the boys were wearing a gold wrap around their waists, but they had weapons concealed. They also had brown cloaks to disguise them as peasants, no decorative jewelry on at this time. Anzu wore a simple white dress that cut off above her knees, which was meant to conceal her body and appear down to earth—she couldn't very well wear her bodyguard armor and try to pretend she was a peasant. Her expression was currently pissed off.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
Seth stepped between the two, acting as if they were both little children, something he was allowed to do because he was almost as old as the Pharaoh, and then smiled at Anzu.  
  
"Not to worry. He's just too worn out for traveling," Seth said, barely containing his leer as he smirked suggestively.  
  
Anzu turned bright red, stepping backwards. " I SO did not need to hear that Seth!"  
  
Seth ignored that, then brought his face close to his angry blond mate.  
  
"Katsu?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Katsu faltered in his glare for a moment, feeling his insides turning to mush. "Yeah?"  
  
Seth grinned evilly. "Shut up." But before Katsu could react, Seth grabbed his chin forcefully and covered the pouting lips with his own, effectively cutting off any coherent words.  
  
Ryou just smiled at the two, pushing his silvery hair off of his pale shoulder, then turned to the tall brown-haired boy beside him. "It's amusing, don't you think, Honda?"  
  
Honda nodded, noting that their Pharaoh was almost doubled over with laughter.  
  
"C'mon guys, there's an inn up ahead. We'll rest there tonight, then head back to the palace tomorrow morning," Honda urged.  
  
Yami composed himself, Seth released a disappointed Katsu, and the group set off towards the inn.  
  
The door was creaky and old, and the entire place reeked of alcohol and men who probably hadn't bathed in decades.  
  
"Oh yuck," Anzu muttered.  
  
Yami walked ahead of the group, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he watched tavern whores through themselves at the men, some tavern whores being touched against their will.  
  
The bartender was a strong looking man with cold eyes. He summoned one of his servants to him, and as the boy tried to get through the crowd to him, his eyes connected with Yami's. In that moment, Yami's life was changed forever.  
  
OOOOO  
  
A/N: SOOOO much editing! ::hands die:: Why did no one tell me it sucked so badly before? Gah. Well, added descriptions and more words, killed my spelling errors, AND fixed my old Japanese. Or Japanglish. Whatever I was doing. R/R? ONEGAI!!!!  
  
C.o.L.  
  
Http:www.livejournal.com/users/ssjSky 


	2. Watashi no Tenshi

Small Two of Pieces  
  
A/N: Okay. So I got a few reviews so far, and I'm happy   
  
One person pointed out that they didn't have silk in large quantities, IE, clothing, and that I should use 'fine linens' instead. While I appreciate the information, I'm still gonna say silk, and probably satin too, just because in my story, they had it. I'm sorry if they didn't have silk in this era, but they also didn't have Duel Monsters... Ever. As far as we know XD So considering the circumstances, I don't think it'll ruin my fic if I keep using silk or satin. Thank you for the criticism and the info though.  
  
Another person corrected me on my Japanese. Yes, Watashi is reserved for girls mostly, but either sex is allowed to say it. Guys tend to use Boku more often, but some girls who are tomboyish say it. Since Yugi is effeminate in this story, I have him say Watashi—same with all my lovely ukes. And yes, he does say Boku in the Japanese version :P  
  
OOOOO  
  
Yuugi continued to stare at the newcomer in shock. He was an exceedingly handsome young man, obviously much older than himself, with a small group of kind looking people. But the shock passed almost instantly when he remembered the last time a handsome man had come into the bar. But still, there was something so different about this one.. Not to mention the uncanny resemblance the two shared.  
  
"Yuugi! We have new guests. Find out what they want right now, you worthless whore." The bartender, Aono, who was also a handsome man, glared at Yugi in disgust when he saw how slow the child was moving.  
  
It didn't take long for Yami to realize that the boy was afraid to come near them, seeing as how he was practically crawling over. The boy's body was badly bruised, unclean, yet still somehow... Alluring. In an innocent and vulnerable kind of way. But before Yami could dwell on this, a drunken man suddenly appeared next to Katsu, grabbing his wrist firmly.  
  
"You look like you could use some warming up, boy," The man purred.  
  
Katsu yelped in shock, trying to wrench his hand away in a sudden fear, when Seth dealt the man a swift blow. Seth continued to stare at the shocked men that had been with the unfortunate drunk, daring them to try the same stunt. Seeing as how Katsu was completely horrified, and obviously scared, Seth wrapped his arms around his lover's waist protectively, holding him close.  
  
He would let no one hurt his love, and he would let no other touch him or even suggest such a thing. Especially when the boy was so comforted and protected now, unlike his child years.  
  
Anzu was even more disgusted when some men tried to come near her, but poisonous looks from Ryou and Honda sent them away.  
  
"Suddenly, camping outside of town doesn't seem like such a bad idea..." Katsu said quietly.  
  
"Itai! Yamete!!" (It hurts; stop it)  
  
The Pharaoh and his guards turned their attention back to the slave boy, who was being roughly handled by some drunken man with large muscles and a rancid odor. The man flashed a half-toothy grin, decayed teeth yellowed and brittle as he breathed against the boy's slender neck.  
  
"Onegai! Hanashite!" (Please; Let go)  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed to thin ruby slits as he watched an obviously unwilling tavern whore or pleasure slave—whichever the boy was, being roughly handled, tears in his angelic eyes.  
  
"I only want him for the night," The drunk man slurred.  
  
Aono ignored Yami's group at the thought of more precious money. "Twenty silver for the night, but it's twenty-five if you need the restraints. He's still not as submissive as a good whore should be."  
  
"O-Otousama... Iie...!" Yuugi directed this plea to the bartender, who simply strode over and backhanded him. (Father; no)  
  
The man had been holding onto Yuugi's left arm, so when the force of Aono's hand sent Yuugi to the ground, he screamed in unbearable pain, his little body jerking from the force and his arm twisted at an odd angle. The drunken man simply pulled him back up to his knees, stroking his cheek, as the mere child cried, whimpering incoherently.  
  
Yami felt his heart lurch at the sight, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Barkeep," Yami practically barked, surprising all of his friends—and even himself, as he stalked over. "I want to purchase that boy."  
  
The drunk man frowned at the mirror image of Yuugi, pulling the sobbing boy closer.  
  
"Release the boy at once. I am claiming him."  
  
Though Yami's stern voice should have left no room for argument, Aono shook his head. "Outbid twenty silver and you get him tonight."  
  
Anzu and Katsu were completely. There was no way Yami would stoop as low as a drunken brute and abuse that poor child... At least, that's what his bodyguards sincerely hoped. They'd known Yami so long now... He didn't seem the type to force another to pleasure him, even though he technically possessed a harem...  
  
"You misunderstand me. I do not want him for tonight," Yami noted that his friend's expressions became relieved and that the men around them were confused. "I want him as my slave. Until I see fit to get rid of him."  
  
He looked down at the boy, eyes betraying nothing as he watched the lithe body heave with sobs and hiccups. His eyes were hard and cruel looking when the slave searched them, finding none of the compassion that had been there before.  
  
"I don't know about for keeps. This boy brings in a lot of silver. We even have a regular who's been coming by, who pays at least two gold coins every time! This boy's too valuable to my profits," Aono said, eying Yuugi again.  
  
Yami reached into his travel bag, pulling out his emergency stash of gold coins. It didn't make much difference to him. He was after all, the Pharaoh of Egypt. He could have simply ordered that the man give him the boy, but he didn't want to blow his cover, and he was in enough trouble with the council already. Spending bags of gold was like scattering food for the birds. Simple and trivial.  
  
Aono peered into the leather pouch in shock and delight. The coins glittered in his eyes, and nothing else in the world mattered to him.  
  
"His name is Yuugi, but you may rename him if you wish. He's yours now."  
  
The drunken man who had still failed to release Yuugi's arm growled in protest. Yami shut him up with a single deadly look, and harshly grabbed Yuugi by the right arm, hauling him to his feet. He would not show his concern just yet, at least not until he had the boy out of there and away from the wasted life that drank there.  
  
"Now get your hands off of my slave before I have it removed for you."  
  
The man didn't even hesitate, though he did smirk wickedly when Yuugi cried out again, obviously afraid and in great pain. Yami didn't waste any time making his way back to his bodyguards and exiting the tavern.  
  
Yuugi cowered when the others looked at him, his amethyst eyes searching their expressions. Some were looks of pity, and some were looks of confusion, but all of them made him want to shrink away. He looked to the man holding his arm, his grip tense, though not necessarily on purpose. Once they were out of the bar, the man who had been squeezing his right arm painfully, loosened his grip.  
  
"We will camp on the road."  
  
And that was the only thing said until they reached the road. It was then that Yuugi really became terrified. Camp meant rest. Rest meant...  
  
"Onegai..." He whimpered to the man who held onto him.  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled kindly, and even a little apologetically.  
  
"My name is Yami. These are my friends, Seth, Katsu, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu."  
  
"Hi Yuugi," The girl said quietly, in an obvious attempt for him to respond.  
  
But he didn't respond. Why didn't Yami just get it over with for the night? Why waste time with names? That MAN.... Yugi shuddered. That MAN hadn't told him his name, and yet he was always coming back. Why did these strangers, his new masters, waste time to introduce themselves? He knew that this man couldn't be the angel he had been waiting for. His angel was kind. His angel would love him. This man merely bought him for his own selfish pleasure. It was no different than all the rest. The only upside to this new plot twist in his miserable life, was that this man, this 'Yami', was very handsome, and spoke to him as if he were a real human, and not just a pleasure slave.  
  
Yami let go of his arm, and he stumbled slightly. "Onegai..."  
  
"Yuugi, I do not intend to harm you, and neither do my friends. Do you understand?" Yami asked, wanting to touch the boy again, though he did not know why.  
  
Yuugi's fear faltered for a moment, and he nodded, but his shoulder hurt so much that he sobbed, and it was mistaken for mistrust.  
  
"Yami, he's not even listening," Honda pointed out.  
  
Katsu narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yuugi's shoulder. "Oh Ra..."  
  
"What is it, Katsu?" Seth asked, seeing Katsu's look of horror.  
  
"Yami, look at Yuugi's left shoulder..."  
  
Yuugi backed away slightly, clutching his arm.  
  
Not quite understanding what Katsu was talking about, Yami peered at Yuugi's obviously injured arm, and finally saw what the other meant. Katsu's amber eyes looked to Seto and Ryou.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Yami nodded as well, and advanced on the terrified boy.  
  
Yuugi's blood ran cold. They noticed his injury, and were going to take advantage of it...?  
  
"Ch-chotto matte.." Yuugi stammered, feeling afraid.  
  
The boys were too strong for him though, and he ended up being pinned to the ground with Yami looming over him.  
  
"Hanashite! Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!" Yuugi screamed, thrashing. The small silver bands on each wrist were designed to keep him from thrashing as much, and he felt his strength sapping instantly.  
  
Yami tried to speak to him, but the dread and terror blocked all rational thoughts as he began to scream and struggle.  
  
"Yuugi, Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! You have to listen to me!"  
  
But Yuugi didn't listen, and Seth wondered exactly what they were doing. His eyes widened when Yami placed one hand on the boy's shoulder, and one on the boy's upper arm, and then pushed it backwards forcefully. Yuugi's scream pierced the night, his entire body growing taut at the sudden rush of pain that he felt.  
  
It was like fire racing through his veins, pulsating at his collarbone.  
  
Yuugi screamed until his throat was raw and sore, like he had done many nights of being taken... When the pain suddenly vanished. The excruciating agony he had been feeling since that Man had... It had been there one second, and was gone after Yami pushed it. His body sank back to the ground, and his limbs were released.  
  
"Yuugi, your arm was dislocated. I just put it back into place... I'm sorry if I alarmed you..." Yami said, touching Yuugi's hair gently.  
  
Yuugi's eyes fluttered open uncertainly, and he found himself staring. Not intp the cold heartless ruby eyes he had seen in the tavern, but gentle and caring ruby eyes of the boy who had saved him and took away his pain.  
  
Perhaps...  
  
"Y-Yami-S-sama?  
  
Yami helped him sit up, cradling Yuugi unintentionally, as Yuugi leaned against him to keep from falling to the ground in pain. He could feel Yami's well-defined muscles, and he could hear the older boy's heartbeat. His own heartbeat seemed off, as if he were nervous, shy, and excited.  
  
He was.  
  
Yami recognized his name, but he didn't understand the suffix that followed. "Yes?"  
  
"A-Ari-gatou... A-arig--tou..." (Thank you)  
  
Yami and his bodyguards frowned as Yuugi stammered over his foreign words. He was obviously still terrified of something, though seeing as how the boy was a tavern whore, it wasn't that hard to figure out.  
  
"It's okay, Yuugi..."  
  
Yami looked to his bodyguards for help. He had no idea what Yuugi was trying to say, but by the looks on their faces, neither did they.  
  
"Yami-S-sama..."  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around the child, all the while wondering why he was so drawn to the boy. It was true, the slave had smooth and soft skin that felt warm to the touch, and it was true that his slender body was a machine of seductive energy, but he was still just a child. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, and yet his body tempted many. His eyes were also, in their own way, seductive. They were filled with such innocence and purity, that Yami had to wonder if they boy even wanted to be so desired. He had a look of vulnerability that made even Yami feel like he had to either hurt or protect the boy...  
  
It was amazing to him just how well Yuugi fit into his arms, whimpering like an infant. A surge of protectiveness started in his heart, and seemed to leap out in the form of a shining silver cord, that wrapped around them both. No one else saw this seemingly unreal cord, but Yami could feel it, and he didn't care to question it. Maybe it was a sign from the gods?  
  
"Arigatou... W-w-watashi no.. T-tensh-shi.."  
  
OOOOO  
  
A/N: So I started this two days before my fifteenth b-day—but I'm still horrified by all the grammar and such mistakes I found. And spelling. Ugh. And Japanglish. Gah. Anyway—I dun care if they used gold or silver or whatever—as I said, I'm makin' stuff up. Just not to the extent of having COMPUTERS or something. XD R/R! I Luvvies ya all! 


	3. Kowai no Yume

Small Two of Pieces  
  
A/N: Soooo sorry! So much school got in the way, then work, then Final Fantasy XI...! I slacked off! Gah! I'm gonna start reposting again while I'm at work now—promise! I love you all so much, my awesome reviewers and readers ! And while I'm sad Fire Tears had to ditch YGO fandom because of OOCs and Mary Sues, I'll continue to write because she was an awesome inspiration! Luvvies Alena-chan!  
  
::Still feels like someone with a pitchfork might be nearby...::  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The night air was cold and harsh, setting a thin blanket of mist on everything it surrounded. A small group of people camping on the side of the road was no exception to this.  
  
"It's freezing," Anzu commented.  
  
Yami had to agree with her, even though her opinion was based on the fact, that as a girl, she didn't get to wear much cover. Yuugi too, was shaking in Yami's arms, but even though the boy was barely clothed, Yami didn't think the shaking was caused by cold.  
  
"You two seem to be bonding," Ryou pointed out.  
  
Yuugi only snuggled closer, and Yami half-smiled. He didn't actually know why Yuugi seemed to trust him so much, but he wasn't complaining. The boy was sweet and soft, and easy to grow fond of.  
  
"So, Yuugi, can you speak our language?" Seth asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yuugi seemed to understand, but understanding and speaking were two different things.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Iie," He said shyly. "Hanasemasen..."  
  
"So then 'iie' means no?" Seth asked, assuming because Yuugi shook his head.  
  
"Hai..." Yuugi was growing weary, shrinking away a little, as if burrowing into Yami's arms for protection.  
  
"And 'hai' means yes?"  
  
Katsu looked over at them, his hand on Seth's.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
"Seth, that's enough. You're making him nervous," Yami said sternly, stroking Yuugi's hair in an attempt to soothe him.  
  
Yuugi almost whimpered again, but the comfort Yami provided stopped him. He just wasn't having very pleasant thoughts with all the questioning and company. He missed Sere, the lovely young girl who had been at the tavern with him... A friend, but a stranger in the same sense.  
  
"Can you just tell me one more thing, Yuugi?" Seth asked slowly and kindly, to show that he didn't really have to answer.  
  
Yuugi looked up at Yami hesitantly, then nodded. Tears began forming in his eyes at the question.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
It seemed like forever, but Yuugi finally made eye contact with Seto, trembling horribly with fresh tears falling down his face.  
  
"J-j-juusan-sai desu..." thirteen  
  
"On your hands, what would that be?"  
  
Yami wanted to stop Seth from asking anything else, but he too, was intrigued. He wanted to know just how old the beautiful boy in his arms was.  
  
"Ichi, ni, san shi..." Yugi counted on his fingers, but when he got to the number thirteen, he stopped.  
  
"J-juusan desu."  
  
Yami felt his heart lurch again, but the pain was replaced by an unspeakable anger towards Aono. How could a man do something like that to such a young child? Granted, Yuugi wasn't that much younger—but to be a pleasure slave at that young age...  
  
"Oh Ra... I thought he was at least sixteen..." Anzu whispered sadly.  
  
"It's disgusting, that's what it is," Katsu spat angrily, gripping Seth's hand and averting his eyes.  
  
Yuugi could sense their anger, and suddenly shrank in Yami's arms, clutching the older boy's robes, which had been mostly wrapped around the both of them. And all at once, Yami's anger faded. His features softened, and he hugged Yuugi closer. The urge to protect the sweet boy in his arms was almost maddening, Yami realized, as he stroked the soft hair. It was then that he decided that no one would ever touch this boy without Yuugi's own permission, and still live to tell about it.  
  
"We're not mad at you, Yuugi," Honda started. "We're just angry at the one who did this to you."  
  
"O-ot-t-ou-s-sa-ma?"  
  
The way Yugi stammered over that one word sent another fleeting rush of anger through Yami's body.  
  
"Is that Aono?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip, wincing when he remembered the wounds that had been inflicted for his disobedience. "H-hai..."  
  
It was a long while before anyone spoke again, and that gave Yami time to think about everything that had happened that day. He had never dreamed that one of his little games could turn into something like this. He had already grown to want the boy, but knowing what he had been put through, there was no way he would try. He wanted Yuugi to trust him. And if Yuugi ended up loving him, then that would be fine with Yami. But then, that was a pretty cocky thought, even for the Pharaoh. To think that just because he was taking care of the boy, he'd fall in love... But even if it happened, Yami didn't think he'd mind it. He could still feel that strange presence of the silver cord, though he chose not to speak his thoughts. Yuugi had stopped crying, and was now falling asleep against his chest.  
  
The campfire cast shadows on all of their faces, dancing around and providing warmth. Anzu leaned in closer to the fire, but yelped and pulled away when some of her hair got singed.  
  
"ARGH! I hate camping! If anyone wants me, I'll be in my tent."  
  
"Wants you?" Ryou asked innocently.  
  
Anzu however, took this the wrong way, glaring at Ryou with flushed cheeks. "You pervert!"  
  
Ryou's face blanked, before turning bright red. "I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
Anzu just growled, considering that everyone except for Yuugi was laughing. "Whatever!" And with that said, she ran to her tent.  
  
"I think we should all sleep..." Honda said quietly, when the laughter subsided.  
  
Yami nodded, picking Yugi up tenderly, then walked to his own tent.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Yugi was already asleep.  
  
OOOOO A/N: This used to be a rape scene, flashback dream that Yuugi has. So uh... it's not anymore. lol. No lemon content. OOOOO  
  
It was later in the evening as Yami lay in his tent with the little Yuugi in his arms. Yami himself wasn't really asleep, just lying there with his arms around the warm boy, who cuddled into him for warmth and yawned.  
  
Smiling warmly, Yami began to stroke his hand through the thick hair. Granted, it needed to be washed, as did the rest of the boy... But even that didn't make him seem any less desirable to Yami. Even with a full harem of about thirty young girls and boys, Yami had never really paid much attention to things like lust.  
  
Yuugi shifted in his arms, turning on his side slightly. To this, Yami adjusted to hold him again, feeling warmer with the boy close to him. Something wet touched his shoulder, and Yami paused, looking down. Yuugi was crying in his sleep, his little body starting to shake.  
  
"Iie..." He whispered softly in his sleep.  
  
"Yuugi?" Yami murmured, a frown marring his royal features.  
  
Yuugi gave a choked whimper in reply, then tried to jerk away from Yami's embrace. "IIE!"  
  
"Little one!" Yami gasped at the sudden shove, sitting up and trying to hold Yuugi still in his arms, as the former tavern whore screamed out, shoving against Yami, choked sobs leaving his lips.  
  
Yami felt himself ready to panic. He didn't know what to do or how to calm the little one... He was virtually worthless when it came to this matter, feeling like all he knew how to do was tell him not to cry and stroke his hair. But he doubted that would work right now.  
  
Awakened—or interrupted—by Yuugi's cries, Seth and Katsu came into the tent, looking disheveled and concerned.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Katsu gasped, seeing Yuugi thrashing and crying as the distraught Pharaoh tried to steady him.  
  
Yuugi's thrashing became so violent that Yami had to grab each wrist and pin it down on either side of the boy's head, now hovering over him and not holding him. He'd taken a hit or two to the face, leaving a small red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Yuugi, it's just me! Wake up!" Yami cried.  
  
Seth wrapped his arms around Katsu, who looked equally concerned for the boy. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, filled with tears and pain. The amethyst orbs were so innocent and vulnerable, that even Seth showed a look of concern, before masking it and tightening his arms around Katsu.  
  
"Little one?" Yami asked softly, loosening his grip so as not to bruise or hurt the boy.  
  
"G-gomen... Gom-men... Na-nasai..."  
  
Even though Yami couldn't understand the words themselves, he recognized the tone as an apology, seeing the smaller boy trembling, as if expecting punishment. No one was going to punish this boy with him around, he decided again.  
  
"Ssh. It's alright Yuugi," Yami murmured soothingly.  
  
Seth smirked slightly—almost a smile, but not quite. Katsu was grinning—seeing as how Yuugi was now in Yami's lap as the other sat up. Yami cuddled Yuugi close protectively, wondering what the boy could have been dreaming about... But having a good idea. He waved Seth and Katsu away, allowing Yuugi to seek solace in his arms.  
  
OOOOO A/N: This was a Seto/Jou lemon... but not anymore :/ Sorry. Un-cut version coming out after the fic is re-completed. And it will be on when I do OOOOO  
  
"Seth...?" Katsu asked softly when they went back to their tent.  
  
Seth looked down at Katsu, his dark blue eyes unreadable. The blonde boy had his arms wrapped around himself, shaking a little, and it was obvious some unpleasant memories had been unearthed.  
  
"Katsu..." Without another word, Seth reached for Katsu and pulled him close, kissing him hard. His lips were demanding and hot, and Katsu had no choice but to surrender with a surprised whimper, his lips parting when the other demanded entrance. He could feel Seth's tongue inside his mouth, mapping out the interior and claiming dominance—something Katsu had no problem in surrendering. He liked to fight back just a little—but Seth would always win, and that's how Katsu liked it.  
  
A small whimper escaped Katsu's throat as Seth's hands shifted, one on his lower back, the other cupping the back of his head, fingers lightly skimming over the nape of his neck.  
  
Katsu could feel his body warming up, his cheeks flushing as he gripped Seth's arms, one hand sliding up into Seth's hair. "Nnn..."  
  
Seth broke the kiss for air, sliding his tongue out of the younger boy's mouth, and trailing soft kisses down his jaw line instead.  
  
"S-Seth..." Katsu breathed, his knees going weak, his vision swimming.  
  
"Ssh."  
  
It was basically just one syllable, a soft sound and not even a word—but from Seth's lips, it was more than enough, as Katsu wrapped his arms around the other's neck and moaned, trying to hold himself up. Seth's lips were hot on his neck, nipping and kissing, his hands strong and warm.  
  
Katsu obeyed the command without a second thought, his breaths coming out in small gasps, amber eyes barely open. Even as Seth's kisses made his body ache for more, his voice weak, he managed not to cry out, a clinging, shaking mess in Seth's arms.  
  
Seth smiled warmly for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed Katsu again, as hot and demanding as ever, stealing his breath away easily.  
  
Stumbling to their makeshift bed, Seth gathered Katsu close, twining their fingers together and whispering a soft, almost inaudible "I love you" into Katsu's ear.  
  
They snuffed the light of the candle out, leaving the two lovers in darkness.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A/N: okay, so instead of the lemon, we get intense make-out :P R/R? Sorrrrrry about the wait! 


End file.
